1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of buffering products, in particular substantially cylindrical containers, such as bottles, cans and pots. The invention also relates to a device for carrying out this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many cases it is necessary to buffer products in a treatment line for products. For example, in a bottling plant, bottles must be filled, sealed, labelled and packaged. The handling rate may be temporarily higher or lower at different locations in the line, making it necessary to buffer the bottles between two treatment locations in order to prevent having to adapt the entire treatment line temporarily.
Various methods of buffering products are known. One known method employs a conveyor comprising a forwardly moving conveyor belt and a backwardly moving conveyor belt, as well as a transfer device, whose location on the conveyor depends on the relative speeds of the two conveyor belts. In this way a larger or smaller part of the conveyor is occupied by the products, depending on the required buffering capacity.
Although this method is satisfactory per se, it requires a complex apparatus to ensure a smooth operation.